


An Intake of Breath

by theladyscribe



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: The dragon was the easy part.





	An Intake of Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/gifts).



The dragon was the easy part: years of training taught her deftness and dexterity even in the midst of battle. The thorns were another matter. They caught at her clothes, tugged at her hair, refused to give way.

At last, the thicket gave way. She stumbled into a stone-flagged courtyard. There was a stillness in the air, as if someone had taken a breath and hadn't let it out.

In the great hall, she found the princess, asleep among the dusty standards, and cobwebbed candelabra. A broken spinning wheel lay beside her. Mulan approached, but the princess did not stir.


End file.
